


Ti ho trovato

by hapworth



Series: Our place's name [11]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, M/M, child!levi, university!erwin
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-03
Updated: 2018-05-03
Packaged: 2019-05-01 20:51:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14528919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hapworth/pseuds/hapworth
Summary: «Io non vengo da nessuna parte con te, ho altro da fare.»«A cadere nella neve o a farti prendere da qualche maniaco?» il più piccolo sussultò appena: aveva davvero così tanto l’aspetto da vagabondo? Sì, ok, le mani sporche e i capelli con un poco di neve potevano anche essere un indizio, ma non gli sembrava di essere vestito così male. Non erano nemmeno ancora così malandati quei pantaloni e quella giacca!«Forse un tramezzino con il tonno si può fare.» aveva sussurrato appena, voltando leggermente lo sguardo grigio nell’intravedere l’uomo che, prima, aveva tentato di prenderlo: non stava scappando! Semplicemente quel ragazzo aveva un aspetto rassicurante e pareva un poco stupido, ecco; quindi perché non approfittarne?





	Ti ho trovato

Le piccole mani sfregarono l’una contro l’altra rapidamente, quasi avesse voluto non solo riscaldarsi, ma anche togliersi quell’alone di terra che gli si era appiccicato sui palmi e sul dorso degli arti con la pelle un poco arrossata. Era raggomitolato contro il muro di una casa di periferia; le scarpe da ginnastica, fatte di tela, non lo riparavano dal freddo che gli entrava a contatto con i piedi a causa dell’umida e gelida neve intorno alla sua figura non troppo evidente.  
Teneva le braccia strette contro il petto, coperto da una giacca a vento non particolarmente pesante e aveva tra i capelli corvini qualche fiocco bianco a causa dell’aria che, ancora, ne trasportava un poco. Non appariva affatto sperduto, piuttosto infreddolito e, di certo, l’espressione poco amichevole sul volto infantile non invogliava i passanti frettolosi a fermarsi. D’altra parte si notava appena: forse per via della posizione un poco in ombra o forse perché non era abbastanza in vista, malgrado fosse una macchia nera sulla neve bianca, la sera lo nascondeva piuttosto bene anche se la via era illuminata quasi a giorno.  
« _Etchù!_ » fu impossibile al ragazzino, impedirsi di starnutire rumorosamente, cosa che attirò più di uno sguardo nella sua direzione. Il bambino, dopo aver estratto un fazzoletto di carta ed essersi soffiato il naso in modo piuttosto accurato, si alzò dalla propria posizione, infastidito dal sentire diversi sguardi verso di sé: non voleva essere affatto avvicinato, dunque doveva evitare di essere notato.  
«Ehi, ti sei perso?»  
Aveva appena cominciato a camminare speditamente, quando una mano gli afferrò il braccio magro, in una morsa non proprio gentile, ferrea. Gli occhi grigi guizzarono rapidi verso il corpo estraneo; cercò fin da subito di districarsi, tirando un calcio verso l’uomo che lo aveva afferrato – anche se le gambe corte non gli permisero di tirare con abbastanza cattiveria.  
«No che non mi sono perso. Lasciami, bastardo!» la voce tagliente, prima di pestare un piede al tizio che, sorpreso più da quella mossa che dal tentativo di dargli un calcio, mollò appena la presa, dandogli la possibilità di sgusciare via iniziando a correre.  
_“Maniaco bastardo! Non mi prenderanno mai!”_ pensava, mentre svoltava l’angolo e, proprio sul frenare, finiva per scivolare – colpa delle suole delle scarpe non consone alla neve. Sarebbe di certo finito a terra se una mano, un’altra, non gli avesse afferrato il braccio, trattenendolo senza però fargli male.  
«Ehi, tutto bene? Fai attenzione, con questa neve non dovresti correre così.» il bambino sollevò lo sguardo color metallo verso il nuovo arrivato, trovandosi il viso di un ragazzo più grande – probabilmente sui vent’anni – dagli occhi azzurri e i capelli biondi. Per un attimo pensò che potesse essere straniero, ma poi si disse che il solo a essere in un posto che non gli apparteneva era proprio lui.  
«Sì, ho capito. Ora lasciami!» un atteggiamento arrogante, il proprio, un poco burbero quasi, mentre strattonava il braccio con violenza – che non sarebbe stata necessaria – per potersi liberare dalla presa abbastanza leggera che il tipo gli aveva tenuto per non farlo cadere.  
Aveva un aspetto rassicurante, malgrado fosse alto quasi tre volte lui e, nonostante il taglio severo e un po’ squadrato del viso, pareva il solito idiota buonista che cercava di dare una mano al prossimo. Lui, quei tipi, non li sopportava proprio. Era un bambino di nove anni, ok, ma non aveva bisogno di aiuto. Se l’era sempre cavata da solo, da quando aveva perso ogni cosa.  
«Dovresti essere più gentile con chi ti cerca di dare una mano, lo sai?» storse la bocca, assottigliando gli occhi dal taglio già di per sé sottile, guardando in modo per nulla gentile il ragazzo: un idiota che non si faceva gli affari suoi, ecco.  
«Non ti ho chiesto niente, mi pare.» ribatté, dando l’ennesima riprova della propria maleducazione o, meglio, della propria spavalderia un po’ infantile, ma d’altronde era solo un bambino.  
Il biondo sorrise leggermente, mettendosi nuovamente diritto – era rimasto appena chinato verso di lui, probabilmente per riflesso – prima di portarsi la mano al viso, osservandolo. Il piccolo lo guardò ancora male: era piuttosto convinto di essere abbastanza convincente con quell’espressione, ma quel tipo non si era mosso di un millimetro.  
«Vero. Beh… Hai fame? Se vuoi ti prendo qualcosa... Non ho ancora cenato.»  
Lo guardò con tanto d’occhi, strabuzzandoli per qualche istante prima di pensare che fosse completamente idiota: pensava  _davvero_  che avrebbe accettato? Ma  _seriamente_?  
«Io non vengo da nessuna parte con te, ho altro da fare.»  
«A cadere nella neve o a farti prendere da qualche maniaco?» il più piccolo sussultò appena: aveva davvero così tanto l’aspetto da vagabondo? Sì, ok, le mani  _sporche_  e i capelli con un poco di neve potevano anche essere un indizio, ma non gli sembrava di essere vestito così male. Non erano nemmeno ancora così malandati quei pantaloni e quella giacca!  
«Forse un tramezzino con il tonno si può fare.» aveva sussurrato appena, voltando leggermente lo sguardo grigio nell’intravedere l’uomo che, prima, aveva tentato di prenderlo: non stava scappando! Semplicemente quel ragazzo aveva un aspetto rassicurante e pareva un poco stupido, ecco; quindi perché non approfittarne?  
Il biondo lo guardò ancora con quell’espressione fastidiosa, prima di fargli un cenno con il capo e cominciare a camminare; il più piccolo, da parte sua, lo seguì velocemente, cercando di stare al suo passo senza chiedere affatto di rallentare: quel tipo lo stava facendo a posta, ne era quasi sicuro.  
Arrivarono in breve davanti a un chiosco esterno, di quelli che vendevano tipiche schifezze che, però, il più piccolo si era abituato a mangiare, accontentandosi per forza di cose. Trasse fuori dalla tasca della giacca un fazzolettino, cercando di pulirsi le mani come meglio poteva, tanto da non accorgersi che il tipo era già tornato con un pacchetto e, in quel momento, lo stava osservando.  
«Vieni, ti ho preso anche un tè caldo.»  
Il ragazzino lo seguì, riponendo il fazzoletto nella tasca mentre l’uomo andava a sedersi su una panca lì vicino, di quelle coperte da una specie di tettuccio con tanto di tavolo per picnic – erano finiti in un parco – lasciandogli posto e aprendo il pacchetto che aveva tenuto fino a poco prima posandolo sul tavolino di legno di fronte al posto a sedere.  
«Ecco. Volevi pulirti le mani, giusto?» il bambino dai capelli neri guardò la mano del più grande che gli porgeva un fazzoletto umido, di quelli igienici, così lo prese sfregandosi in modo piuttosto accurato le manine pallide e infreddolite, fino a renderle abbastanza pulite, per poi posare vicino a sé il fazzolettino appallottolato: non c’era vento lì, non sarebbe volato via.  
«Grazie.» mugugnò poi all’improvviso, mentre prendeva nelle mani il bicchiere di carta coperto e fumante, portandoselo alle labbra appena infreddolite, per berne qualche sorso. Il biondo prese anche lui il proprio bicchiere – dall’odore sembrava caffè – bevendone un poco, prima di posarlo sul tavolino di fronte a loro ed estraendo i due pacchetti chiusi.  
Il bambino ci mise un poco a mettere sopra al tavolo il proprio bicchiere – per via della sua scarsa altezza – e prese il panino caldo, guardandoci circospetto all’interno: lui aveva chiesto un tramezzino, non un panino con una fetta di carne e insalata con qualche salsa!  
Guardò male il ragazzo seduto di fronte a sé che pareva avere lo stesso tipo di panino, solo ormai mezzo mangiato.  
  
Avevano consumato il panino in silenzio, almeno fino a quando il tipo biondo non aveva nuovamente aperto bocca, rivolgendosi a lui in modo del tutto familiare – o almeno fu quella l’impressione che gli diede.  
«Quanti anni hai?» ma lui non rispose, sorseggiando ancora per un poco il tè rimasto nel proprio bicchiere, ormai tiepido e non più bollente come poco prima; non aveva alcuna intenzione di parlarci: non lo conosceva e, per quanto potesse trasmettergli una sensazione rassicurante, non poteva fidarsi. Sembrava forse un po’ troppo  _alla mano_  e, benché fosse un bambino, sapeva che doveva guardarsi da tipi del genere.  
«Io mi chiamo Erwin.» il più piccolo non rispose ancora; aveva i capelli bagnati dalla neve che si era sciolta sulla sua testa e pezzi ancora integri. Il ragazzo allungò una mano per toglierglieli dalla testolina, ma il bambino, da parte sua, si scansò velocemente, facendosi più lontano con una sola mossa. Lo guardò torvo, senza dire niente però, mentre posava nuovamente il bicchiere sul tavolo di legno e, poi, scendeva dalla panca, sfregandosi i pantaloni e afferrando il fazzolettino che aveva abbandonato prima per gettarlo dentro al bicchiere vuoto.  
«Grazie per avermi offerto la cena.»  
Parve intenzionato a non dire null’altro, ma il tipo si alzò a propria volta, raccattando la spazzatura per poi avvicinarsi al piccolo che stava già avviandosi verso il parco, fuori da quel piccolo tettuccio che li aveva riparati, e gli prese il polso, trattenendolo.  
«Aspetta. Se non hai dove andare posso ospitarti, finché nevica. Oh, beh, sono fuori tutto il giorno quindi non mi vedresti comunque. Però puoi approfittare per stare al caldo, no?»  
Il piccolo lo guardò dubbioso, pensandoci per interminabili momenti: non era saggio fidarsi; era un ragazzo di vent’anni, vero, ma comunque poteva avere pessime intenzioni. Tuttavia, in qualche modo, il fatto che gli avesse rilasciato subito il polso, senza trattenerlo, dopo averlo fermato, gli faceva pensare che non fosse così.  
«Rivaille.» sussurrò solo, mentre incrociava le braccia al petto e aspettava che l’altro ragazzo gli facesse strada. Era come se, tacitamente, avesse davvero accettato il suo invito: il solo fatto che gli avesse  _svelato_  il suo nome ne era la prova, anche se forse “Erwin” non avrebbe capito; aveva tenuto uno sguardo confuso in un primo momento, ma poi parve accorgersi e  _capire_ , quindi gli sorrise e lo invitò nuovamente con un cenno a seguirlo.  
  
Abitava in un appartamento non molto grande, poté constatare Rivaille osservandosi intorno curioso. Non era un ambiente pulitissimo, ma rispetto a dove aveva dormito nelle ultime settimane non solo era più caldo, ma anche mille volte più igienico. Si tolse la giacca a vento e il padrone di casa gli disse di seguirlo mentre teneva ancora l’indumento umido sotto un braccio.  
«Se vuoi puoi farti un bagno.» il bambino osservò con neanche troppa discrezione la vasca da bagno in modo totalmente rapito: oh sì, avrebbe voluto _troppo_  lavarsi dappertutto e, possibilmente, starci per quattro ore consecutive, lavandosi due volte ogni dieci minuti per essere sicuro di essersi ripulito per bene, fino a farsi arrossare la pelle. Ovviamente, però, non aveva intenzione di darlo così tanto a vedere.  
Il tipo biondo lo lasciò solo quasi subito, chiudendosi la porta alle spalle, così Rivaille poté spogliarsi tranquillo e, dopo essersi preparato la vasca, ci si buttò dentro. Probabilmente, se qualcuno lo avesse visto in quel momento, sarebbe apparso il bambino di poco più di nove anni che era in realtà: l'espressione soddisfatta, con un lieve sorriso infantile sul visetto bagnato, ma ormai pulito, un poco insaponato dalla schiuma.  
Quel tipo gli aveva fatto proprio un bel regalo, forse anche se aveva cattive intenzioni avrebbe potuto perdonarlo – anche se non sembrava il tipo, ma d'altronde molti non sembravano malintenzionati. Soffiò sotto l'acqua, creando qualche bollicina e sentendo la sensazione piacevole del sapone morbido contro il naso arrossato: l'acqua era calda e la sua pelle aveva sentito così tanto freddo, nell'ultimo periodo, che essere finalmente in una vasca da bagno, avvolto da un calore piacevole era, senz'altro, il massimo. Certo, non doveva dimenticare che era in fuga, che non poteva stare troppo nello stesso posto, altrimenti lo avrebbero trovato... Però andava bene così, per il momento voleva solo godersi un po' quella sensazione.  
Un leggero bussare lo interruppe dai propri pensieri, facendolo irrigidire.  
«Posso prendere i tuoi vestiti? Ti ho anche portato qualcosa di caldo da metterti.» la voce attraverso la porta era ancora gentile e non sembrava volesse entrare senza permesso: o era stupido, o solo molto furbo. «... Se proprio vuoi.» mormorò infine, mentre nascondeva metà del viso sotto l'acqua e si passava la schiuma meglio intorno, in modo da “coprirsi”, almeno un po'.  
Erwin entrò poco dopo, con tra le mani una tuta di pile immensa, sebbene riuscisse a capire con un solo sguardo che non era né della sua misura, né tanto meno di quella del suddetto. Gli aveva lanciato solo uno sguardo, come per controllare che fosse tutto a posto e, in quel frangente, Rivaille si limitò a sbuffare sott'acqua, infastidito da quel suo modo di guardarlo.  
Il ragazzo rise leggermente, scuotendo il capo e, dopo aver posato la roba e preso quello che indossava precedentemente, uscì dal bagno, lasciandolo nuovamente solo.  
Fu solo quando fece per uscire dalla vasca che notò l'asciugamano posato poco più avanti, di fianco alla vasca: quando ce lo aveva posato? Non se lo chiese per troppo e lo afferrò, avvolgendoselo attorno e sfregandosi il corpicino minuto con veemenza.  
Era tiepido, forse lo aveva messo contro un termosifone e glielo aveva portato appositamente... Scosse velocemente la testa, mentre si asciugava il corpo e poi la testa, i capelli corti e la faccia, prima di osservare scettico la tuta poco più avanti. Doveva appartenere a un adolescente, viste le sue dimensioni. La prese tra le dita, sentendone la consistenza: pensava di aver perso quasi la sensibilità, con tutto il freddo che aveva preso. Era morbida.  
  
Quando uscì dal bagno, indossava la tuta color verde acido che il tizio gli aveva portato nel bagno; pendeva da tutte le parti: i pantaloni erano appallottolati in modo che non inciampasse e la maglia era altrettanto ampia, ma tutto sommato Rivaille si sentiva comodo, mentre compiva qualche passo all'esterno dell'ambiente caldo che lo circondava.  
«Tutto a posto? Ah, forse potremmo prenderti qualcosa domani che sia della tua misura...»  
Il tipo apparve all'improvviso, spaventandolo quasi, mentre teneva tra le braccia qualche coperta.  
Rivaille gli rivolse un'occhiata scettica, mentre rimaneva all'erta, proprio come un animale in un ambiente che non aveva ancora classificato come “non ostile”; quel ragazzo però sembrava talmente fuori dal mondo, che il suo istinto gli suggeriva che no, non era un pericolo per lui e per la sua incolumità. Del resto, se non avesse avuto un ottimo istinto, non sarebbe riuscito a sopravvivere da solo così a lungo.  
«Me ne andrò domani.» sibilò ancora tutt'altro che incoraggiato a fidarsi di quel tale. Il ragazzo sorrise di nuovo, in quel suo modo irritante, mentre si metteva a sistemare le coperte e un cuscino sul divano vicino a loro. Rivaille lo osservò silenzioso, gli occhi ridotti a due fessure argentate e le manine strette a pugno: non gli sarebbe dovuto piacere stare lì, eppure si sentiva tranquillo. Tranquillo e al caldo. Era pure pulito e aveva addosso una tuta che lo teneva comodo più di quanto non fosse stato per settimane. Era... Strano.  
«Perché sei così gentile? Vuoi qualcosa da me?» non era difficile capire che fosse quello, il suo più grande timore: aveva vissuto in un pessimo ambiente fin dall'inizio, sapeva quanta gente malintenzionata ci fosse e, sebbene quel tizio, con l'andare dei minuti, apparisse sempre meno pericoloso, non sapeva se fosse una tattica o meno, per farlo capitolare.  
«Deduco che tu non abbia incontrato molte persone gentili prima.»  
«Nessuno è gentile senza motivo.»  
«Io invece sì. Beh, se vogliamo metterla in questi termini, sono gentile perché vorrei che tu rimanessi al caldo per un po'.» Rivaille lo guardò confuso, le manine che rilasciavano i pugni lentamente, mentre gli occhi si facevano appena più grandi e aperti. Non riusciva a capire, eppure qualcosa, lì, in fondo al petto, gli si era stretto a quelle parole, a quel sorriso, a quegli occhi gentili. Nessuno lo aveva mai guardato in quel modo, nessuno lo aveva rassicurato dopo tutte le sue parole cattive, né aveva cercato di farselo amico. Era più facile cacciarlo.  
_Chissà se la sua mamma..._  Scosse velocemente la testa, allontanando il pensiero. Erwin non era grande quanto la sua mamma, né le assomigliava e neppure era una donna. Era un ragazzo dallo stupido sorriso e la voce calda e tranquilla. Il tipo di voce che avrebbe tanto voluto sentire  _prima_  che succedesse tutto.  
«Allora... Ti piace il divano? Sarà il tuo letto, è piuttosto comodo, quindi non credo che avrai problemi a dormirci. Io mi sveglio presto alla mattina, ma tu non preoccuparti. Torno per l'ora di pranzo e ci facciamo qualcosa.» Rivaille continuava a guardarlo scettico: perché si dava tanta pena per lui? Perché parlava come se fosse già sua responsabilità? Rivaille era più che in grado di occuparsi di se stesso, lo aveva fatto a lungo e a lungo era sopravvissuto là fuori.  
«Ok.» si limitò a rispondere, prima di arrampicarsi sul divano e afferrare le coperte; le annusò: sapevano un po' di chiuso, ma c'era l'odore di lavanda, probabilmente Erwin usava qualche prodotto profumato nei suoi armadi. Non era così male.  
Erwin si limitò ad annuire a propria volta, prima di lanciare uno sguardo all'orologio da muro situato proprio a lato del divano.  
Non dovette aspettare troppo per vedere il ragazzo andare oltre il divano e sparire nel bagno. Rivaille osservò a lungo la porta, prima di rilassarsi una volta sentito il rumore dell'acqua che scorreva; si infilò sotto le coperte e diede qualche testata al cucino morbido, prima di affondarvi completamente il viso e annusare abbondantemente: aveva lo stesso odore di lavanda delle coperte, ma non di chiuso.  
Chiuse gli occhi, sospirando piacevolmente e raggomitolandosi; ben presto il divano si scaldò e lui potè crogiolarsi piacevolmente in quella bolla di calore che gli fece venire sonno. Era da tanto che non dormiva profondamente, tanto che non si lasciava andare a un sonno ristoratore per paura di non svegliarsi in tempo da possibili pericoli...  
  
Quando riemerse dal sonno, fu per un profumo molto invitante che gli entrò nelle narici. Qualcosa di dolce e che gli fece venire, inevitabilmente, l'acquolina in bocca.  
Fu in quel momento che si rese conto di non essere al freddo e che faceva caldo. Un sacco caldo e i suoi piedi erano nudi, su una superficie morbida, come anche la sua testa.  
Mugolò sommessamente, portandosi le mani sugli occhi e sbrabuzzandoli, rendendosi conto che si era addormentato come un sasso e non aveva minimamente sentito più il tizio uscire dal bagno. Si alzò seduto, guardandosi forsennatamente intorno, ansimando agitato: il cuore gli batteva forte per l'agitazione e la paura.  
Dopo qualche minuto di assoluto silenzio, si rese conto di essere completamente solo nell'appartamento. Il profumo persisteva e il suo stomaco si lamentò vibratamente, facendogli tornare la salivazione a mille. Fame.  
Scese guardingo dal divano nonostante tutto e si arrischiò verso la cucina. Era piccola, con un piano cottura, un tavolo quadrato e tre sedie. Sul tavolo c'era un piatto con della pellicola trasparente ed era da lì che proveniva l'odore. Accanto al piatto c'era un barattolo di quella che gli parve crema al cioccolato o di nocciola.  
Si leccò le labbra screpolate, prima di zompettare verso una delle sedie e issarcisi sopra, inginocchiandosi perché altrimenti non arrivava agevolmente al tavolo. Rimosse la pellicola e osservò i pancake perfettamente dorati e il cucchiaino poggiato su un tovagliolo.  
Finì la colazione in fretta, ma con abbastanza calma da non abbuffarsi. Una volta finito, si abbandonò a un debole rutto, pulendosi la bocca col tovagliolo e afferrando il piatto e il cucchiaio, si diresse verso il lavandino, dove buttò le due stoviglie, poi si apprestò a prendere la sedia e trascinarla. Non gli andava di lasciare sporco quello che aveva usato.  
  
Quando la porta dell'appartamento si riaprì verso mezzogiorno, Rivaille aveva già pulito la casa in modo approfondito e ogni superficie – a cui era riuscito ad arrivare con la sedia – brillava e profumava di pulito. Era piuttosto soddisfatto del suo lavoro; non lo aveva fatto per quel ragazzo, ma perché l'idea finalmente di poter sistemare un posto dopo così tanto tempo passato per strada, lo aveva reso quasi euforico. Era un bambino, certo, ma aveva sempre avuto la passione per i posti puliti e per pulirli lui stesso; poteva essere una cosa stupida e fuori di testa, ma Rivaille era comunque felice.  
Paradossalmente, se quell'Erwin avesse voluto cacciarlo fuori o peggio, non gli sarebbe importato granché: aveva finalmente avuto la possibilità di fare qualcosa che amava davvero, dunque avrebbe potuto ricompensarlo. Era un pensiero allucinante, ma aveva avuto così tante brutte esperienze e incontri, che pensarla così lo rendeva di certo più tranquillo.  
Lo vide fare il suo ingresso dal divano sul quale era seduto. Indossava ancora la giacca e una sciarpa che gli copriva la parte inferiore del volto e aveva i capelli biondi scompigliati; ancora una volta, il pensiero che fosse un fesso lo colpì, facendolo sogghignare internamente, sebbene il proprio cuore fosse molto più sereno di quanto non avrebbe mai ammesso.  
«Ciao, Rivaille. Hai dormito bene?» Il bambino gli rivolse un'occhiata scettica.  
«Diciamo di sì.» avrebbe voluto che ci rimanesse male, ma il ragazzo gli sorrise semplicemente, come se invece gli avesse detto che sì, aveva dormito benissimo. Era strano.  
«Perfetto, allora...» si tolse la giacca e si slacciò la sciarpa, mentre Rivaille agitava avanti e indietro i piedi che penzolavano dal bordo del divano. «Cosa ti andrebbe da mangiare?»  
Il bambino scattò con la testa all'indietro, rivolgendogli un'altra occhiata perplessa e, allo stesso tempo, sorpresa. «Perché me lo chiedi?»  
«Perché non c'è niente che mi vada particolarmente, così volevo sapere se invece hai qualche richiesta tu.» Rivaille ci pensò qualche istante, assottigliando gli occhi e dando quasi l'impressione di fulminare il ragazzo, anche se non era così e il biondo sembrava averlo capito, tanto che si mise semplicemente ad apparecchiare.  
«... Hai del pesce?»  
«Del pesce?»  
«Sì. Pesce. Sai, quello che nuota nel mare o nei fiumi o...»  
Erwin rise, scuotendo appena la mano. «Lo so cos'è un pesce! Solo, mi hai sorpreso, un bambino che chiede del pesce.»  
Rivaille si voltò con tutto il corpo, mettendosi in ginocchio sul divano e appoggiando i gomiti sullo schienale, guardando nella direzione di Erwin. «Che c'è di strano?»  
«Mi aspettavo chiedessi patatine fritte e cotoletta.» Rivaille lo guardò disgustato. «Il fritto fa male al fegato.» gli rese noto, come se avesse di fronte – paradossalmente – un bambino.  
L'altro rise di nuovo, dandogli su i nervi per qualche istante. «Sì, hai ragione. E pesce sia. Dovrei avere del salmone. Che ne pensi di una pasta al salmone e qualche tramezzino col burro e salmone?» non era granché salutare, ma il bambino annuì: era molto più di quanto avesse mai potuto sperare di mangiare per la successiva settimana, tanto valeva approfittarne.  
  
E ne aveva approfittato davvero, non era più riuscito ad andarsene da quell'appartamento.  
Era rimasto lì, con quel ragazzo un po' svanito, ma che in realtà era molto intelligente e una persona buona. Era rimasto perché si era inevitabilmente affezionato, dopo tanto tempo, a un altro essere umano. E, per una volta, il suo affetto era stato riposto nelle giuste mani.  
Erwin non lo aveva mai tradito, né gli aveva mai fatto del male. Aveva messo le cose a posto dopo qualche mese con i servizi sociali, facendolo adottare da un suo zio – lo stesso che aveva poi scoperto, si era preso cura di lui dopo la morte dei suoi genitori – e Rivaille aveva potuto iniziare ad andare a scuola.  
Non era stato facile, ma lo aveva fatto. Era diventato un ragazzo mediamente istruito, per somma gioia e allo stesso tempo disappunto di Erwin, che avrebbe voluto continuasse dopo le superiori. Ma era stato bello, vivere in quel modo.  
I problemi erano arrivati quando si era reso conto che per quel ragazzo – quell'uomo ormai – non provava semplice affetto, non più. Si era legato così tanto, che aveva  _capito_  di non poter più fare a meno di lui e non solo come parte della sua famiglia, ma della sua vita. Era diventato il suo centro molto prima che se ne rendesse conto.  
Ed eccolo, all'alba dei suoi venticinque anni, a struggersi per un uomo che non lo avrebbe mai voluto: come avrebbe potuto, del resto? Lo aveva visto crescere,  _lo aveva cresciuto_. Certo, si era dichiarato più volte durante la sua adolescenza e aveva aspettato il momento propizio scelto da Erwin per confermare il tutto. Avevano persino iniziato una relazione... Ma quanto di quello era realmente duraturo? Aveva il timore che tutto si sarebbe dissolto come una bolla di sapone non appena Erwin si fosse reso conto di quanto la cosa fosse anomala.  
Viveva con quella paura, malgrado tutto. Temeva la fine di tutto.  
Ma erano attimi, interminabili attimi. Poi arrivava Erwin che lo guardava e lo baciava, che gli diceva che lo amava e tutto spariva, in attesa di tornare nei momenti più bui.  
«Rivaille, cosa c'è?» Erwin lo teneva tra le braccia, sul divano che per diverso tempo era stato il suo letto; lo stesso divano che aveva visto molto più di quanto chiunque avesse mai potuto vedere di lui – Erwin escluso – e Rivaille gli sorrise timidamente, scuotendo il capo e affondando il viso contro il suo collo, annusandolo. «Niente, a volte mi sembra...»  
«Troppo bello?»  
«Mh.» era incredibile come quell'uomo dai capelli biondi sapesse sempre esattamente cosa pensava; forse era dovuto alla loro vita insieme, al loro essere sempre stati vicini fin da quando era un moccioso. «A volte lo sembra anche a me.» ma dal modo in cui lo disse, capì che non era una cosa negativa e che era  _davvero_  felice.  
Rivaille non sapeva cosa li aspettava, ma era sicuro che fino a quando Erwin lo avesse guardato in quel modo, tutte le sue paure non l'avrebbero mai avuta vinta, né si sarebbero avverate.


End file.
